User blog:Rapidcat3000/mel tried to swim in lava minecraft
so when i was playing minecraft i made a new world so i spawned in a flat area nothing but one villege. so i went to the villege looking for a blacksmith i opened the chest it had a book. the book said read or die so i read thinking maybe its part of the new update the pretty scary update. so when i read it it said im not herobrine but i should tell my name he said his name was mel so i wrote another book saying hi mel. then the book showed nothing but the multiplayer chat said mel tried to swim in lava. which means he fell in lava so i cheked if i was open to lan to see if my bro was fooling around with me. but its not then i saw herobrine saying go and run he will come. so i left the villege but it said again mel tried to swim in lava so i looked around and i went to sleep the next morning i played more minecraft. and my freind said try redownloading minecraft so i did and the world was still there and i did delete the .minecraft folder. and still i went on the world and before i did i changed my skin to fierce deity from zelda majoras mask. but my skin was still steve but with blood all over me and i kept playing and playing but it was getting creepyer. so my freind came over because it was me only in the house he asked about my problem with minecraft so i told him and he didnt beleve me so i opened my world to lan and he joined so he looked at my skin and said nice skin. but then i showed him my real skin on the website he thought i was joking and we found one forest AND ANOTHER VILLEGE HASNT THERE BEEN ENOUGH!!! so he went in the villege and saw a book and he thought i went on creative an set this up so he read and it wasnt on creative the book said he is myne now and i died and i was in a prison my freind came and saved me but he was following me saying but we had so much fun wernt we and he killed us both so we smashed are computers and minecraft as on my tv aying now i got and i was freaked out so my freind said im leaving but the tv got my freind and said it was me or him but i asked what do you want he said i wanted a freind i asked why do you keep swimming in lava it said he left the game my freind came out of the tv and a week later sleeping in my parents room i cuoldnt sleep alone a week later it all stoped but mel still sends me mesages on minecraft Category:Blog posts